Many ladder and carriage combinations exist in the prior art but so far as is known, none involves the bow-like upper ends of the ladder and the ability of the carriage to conform to those ends whereby to bring the platform load in closer proximity to the site where needed. Accordingly, the principal object of the invention is to provide such ladder and accompanying load-carrying carriage. Another feature of the invention is that the carriage is of L-shaped form including a generally horizontal platform and a back fastened to and rising from the platform. The back is capable of flexing about a horizontal axis so as to conform to the bow-shaped upper end of the ladder. A still further feature is the provision of a power package that may be easily carried from one job to another for use in moving the carriage up and down. In this area, the package includes a bottom adapted to rest on the ground beneath the ladder and the bottom of the ladder rests on the bottom and supports power means for operating cable and sheave means, for example, for raising and lowering the carriage.
The foregoing and other features and objects will appear as the disclosure progresses.